


This Brave New World

by thepizzasitter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Control, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, The Force Ships It, ah little trash babies, author is aware that swears are different in the star wars universe and does not give a damn, author will stop making ridiculous tags now, dom!hux, or as close as these two can get to it, sub!Kylo, they're getting there and the galaxy is probably going to suffer for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s a curious happenstance, he knows, this thing that’s developed between them. It’s simple, though it feels anything but. The General’s hand is gentle on his stomach and in his hair, tracing idle patterns as they look out from the edge of Kylo’s bed to the vast expanse of the galaxy before them. It’s nowhere near as stunning as the man laying soft, easy kisses against his neck." Inspired by one of the fandom's most brilliant artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after being inspired by two pieces of Kylux fanart by the amazing and illustrious valinwhore on Tumblr. I wrote it at 3 a.m, so it’s unedited and probably trash but I don’t particularly care :3 As ever, my smut music is "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes. Enjoy!
> 
> http://valinwhore.tumblr.com/post/139987856922/favorite-knight-a-few-moments-later-nsfw-i  
> http://valinwhore.tumblr.com/post/140171076107/ren-gets-all-melty-with-a-little-persuasion

It’s a curious happenstance, he knows, this _thing_ that’s developed between them.

He’s not even entirely sure how it started, or who started it, or why, but at this point it’s all details anyway. It feels like they’ve been doing this forever, and yet it has been nearly no time at all. It was not so long ago--mere months--that had either been told their bodies would covet one another and their interactions could approach something like tenderness…well, Kylo likes to think he’s put his console wrecking days behind him, but there’s no doubt in his mind that before Starkiller was destroyed, even the suggestion of what they’re doing would have sent him into a fic of apocalyptic rage.

But now…

Hux has stood between him and death, between him and exile, between him and a mental break that threatened to pull him under for good. In turn, Kylo has a very different view of things these days. He’s calmer, a little more centered, a little wiser and more sure of himself and his place in the universe. Snoke isn’t the endgame now.

Hux is.

It’s simple, when he thinks about it, though it feels anything but.

The General’s hand is gentle on his stomach and in his hair, tracing idle patterns as they look out from the edge of Kylo’s bed to the vast expanse of the galaxy before them.

It’s nowhere near as stunning as the man laying soft, easy kisses against his neck.

“Are we going anywhere in particular?” He asks, not really sure he even cares about the answer. He’ll go wherever Hux goes, and vice versa. He feels a tremor run through the General’s body.

“There was a promising planet that was brought to my attention. It has potential. It might suit our purposes if all goes according to plan.” Hux’s voice is low, pitched deep and assuring, and Kylo lets his own shiver take its course through his spine. The electricity that holds the barest remnants of the Force’s all encompassing power heats him from the inside out.

“Cold?” Hux asks, ever watchful and attentive. There is little he misses, and it’s proving to be one of Kylo’s favorite traits in his lover. He’s never felt _seen_ the way he does with Hux. He never needs to draw attention to himself because he has discovered recently that he’s _had_ it for longer than he knew. For a time, it wasn’t the sort of attention one typically wanted to attract, but then...he supposes they both eventually grew tired of it all. Something had to give, and now he can’t imagine why they were ever anything different than what they are now.

“No,” he replies, leaning into Hux’s smaller, solid frame. “Not in the way you’re thinking at least.”

“Stay out of my head,” Hux says, but it’s said without the barest hint of chastisement. They both know how much Hux loves being seen in turn. It shows itself in lesser, subtler ways, but neither have a steady foundation to draw upon, and so they find a type of solace in knowing each other better than most will ever be allowed to know them. Few would dare to volunteer what they have to be brought before another’s scrutiny.

The kisses change, take on a different quality, a more promising flavor as Hux begins to add tongue and teeth to his ministrations against Kylo’s neck. He drops his head back to allow the General to claim his throat in the way that he likes, the shivers coming more readily now.

“Would you like me to warm you, then?” Hux murmurs against the underside of his chin, and Kylo makes a pathetic sound he wishes he could feel embarrassed over.

“Please.” He wants to burn with it, is already starting to feel the heat creep up to enflame his cheeks.

“How do you want it?”

Kylo shakes his head, staring out again past the stars and into the abyss of nothingness. Somehow, nothing is always filled with the unexpected.

“Whatever you feel like giving,” he says in lieu of an answer.

It’s the right one, it seems.

Hux gives a deep, throaty noise of approval, and Kylo is already catching snatches of what Hux is planning before he can think to prepare for them. They leave him breathless and aching.

“Yes, all of that,” he whispers, reaching back to pull Hux against him more fully, his back molded to fit the curve of Hux’s front. His tank does nothing to stifle the rising heat of their skin, nor the intimate press of their bodies against each other.

“There’s not enough time in the world for everything I want to do to you,” Hux teases, and when he punctuates his statement by sliding his hand down to settle over Kylo’s growing erection through his pants, he’s rewarded with a whimper and a sharp jerk of the other’s hips.

“Better get to it, then.” He’s panting already, and Hux is barely touching him. _Fuck_ , but he needs those hands on him, playing him, claiming him and reminding him who he’s here for. When further friction is denied, he stills and splays his legs open a little more, hoping to entice rather than demand as he did in the beginning.

It works. Hux murmurs praise in his ear and begins to stroke him through the fabric, deftly teasing him into full hardness, until the strain against his pants is painful. He bites his lip and revels in it, this delightful ceding of control he never would have considered were it not for Hux being as capable as he is of cherishing the other’s trust. His head is turned, and though the angle is awkward, the deep kiss that follows is everything he wants.

“You’re awfully pensive tonight, Ren,” Hux says when they pause to breathe, and one hand slips beneath the waistband of the garment to close around him while the other goes in the opposite direction, skating his fingers against quivering abdominal muscles before he rolls a nipple between them.

The cry of need Kylo makes echoes in the quiet of the room, and the flush spreads down his chest, creeping and reaching anywhere Hux touches.

“Fuck, _please_ , Hux!” He moans, trying to push up into the hand still working him slowly, denying him anything but the barest relief against the onslaught of his lust.

“What is it you’re thinking so hard about?”

“Can’t--can’t think when you do that.” _That_ being the way the General twists his wrist once and toys with the slit at the top of his cock, making him quake and moan and slowly lose coherency.

“Oh? Well then.” He pauses, and Kylo growls in bitter frustration. He wants to throw something, roll them over and ride Hux till they’re screaming and spent, but he knows from experience that waiting just a little while longer will mean that Hux is going to wreck him. He’s going to end the night a ruined, incoherent mess, and there’s nothing better than when the tactician sets his mind on Kylo’s slow, thorough destruction.

“You. I was thinking about you. And us,” he gasps out, trying to shake the need from his brain long enough to answer. “Never would have thought we’d end up here.”

Hux smiles a little against his neck and nods. “Ah. I don’t think anyone could have foreseen this. Phasma maybe, but then she’s always been a bit prophetic. To a disturbing degree, actually.”

Kylo laughs, only for his mirth to become a moan when Hux turns his attentions to the other nipple, flicking it with a nail.

“I wouldn’t trade it, though,” Hux says carefully, and waits a moment to see how Kylo reacts. They’ve made no declarations, promised nothing beyond the gratification of what they do here in the privacy of their rooms, but he’d be lying if he said he hasn’t been aching to tell Kylo how badly he wants them to stay like this. Forever, if there is such a thing.

Whatever reaction the General had expected, it wasn’t the way Kylo goes suddenly boneless and pliant in his arms, his weight suddenly shifting into something wholly wanting and submissive. The change is palpable and sweet on his tongue, and it courses through him like a wild thing, something feral and unhinged in a way he never is.

In a move that surprises even himself, he hauls Kylo up further onto the bed before throwing him down against the pillows. Clothes are nearly torn apart in their haste to undress, and Kylo feels drunk with it all. It is beyond intoxicating to know that Hux’s carefully held control is shattered only by him. He’s a predator with the wild-eyed knowledge of imminent victory. He is skillful and hungry and desperate with how feverishly he wants the knight under him, submitting to him here when in all other places they are equals. He straddles the long body so wholly available to him, feels his heart beat triple, the rhythm stuttering and clamboring to be heard. 

_Fuckfuckfuckhewantsthiswantsmewantsus._ Kylo is shaking apart, marrow deep adoration in every elated word and feeling, and he cries out when Hux leans down to lay waste to his neck once more.

_Yes I want that. Want it so badly. I’ll do whatever I have to, remove whatever obstacles stand in the way of this, of us. I’ll destroy and rebuild as many times as is necessary._

“Please, please,” Kylo begs, spreading his legs so that Hux can settle between them, feeling like his skin is scorched with how fervently he burns.

“Patience. I want to take my time. It’s been too long since I had this much time with you to myself.” It’s true. Nearly two weeks of nothing but hasty handjobs in the shower and stolen kisses in the corridors ends tonight.

Kylo whines and grips the sheets tightly when he slides down the length of his body to nuzzle at his sides and stomach, lavishing every inch of him with nips and licks to the easily marred skin of his hips and thighs.

When he finally takes the other into his mouth, Kylo could weep at the exquisite torture the wet heat Hux’s mouth brands into him. His hands find the back of the General’s head, and he thrusts gently, knowing Hux will let him set the pace in this. He keeps it slow and shallow, denying himself now that it’s in his power to tell Hux without words whether he’d rather finish in his mouth or with Hux buried within him. He’s already decided that patience is, in fact, a virtue worth testing if it will mean Hux fucking him deep and hard and--

_Oh._

“Kriffing hell,” he curses, throat closing around a myriad of sounds when Hux ventures lower, lapping at his entrance and using his hands to spread him wide. He’s held open and even just the sight of Hux with his face buried between his legs is too much. A few tears escape the corner of his eyes and mix with the sweat beading at his collarbone. It’s so intense and vastly more intimate than he’s ever let anyone be with him, but his mind nearly whites out with pleasure when Hux stops sucking at the rim and begins to fuck him deep and slow with his tongue, the slick sound of it obscene and dirty and so fucking _good._

Hux moans when Kylo runs a hand through his hair, trying not to scream and beg and come the way he wants to when the vibrations from Hux’s voice travel to his core.

He’s kept there for what feels like ages, with Hux using tongue and eventually one, two, three slick fingers to drive him mad with wanting.

“Hux, no more, I can’t--I need you, need you in me now, want you to hold me down and fuck me till I can’t walk without feeling you, _please_!” He’s babbling; has no idea what kind of filth is coming out of his mouth, but whatever it is makes Hux shiver and crawl back up to lie atop him.

“You’ve done well. You’re so good for me, Kylo,” Hux praises and Kylo keens low in his throat, pressing up against the General until the other chuckles breathlessly and rolls him onto his side. His fingers, slick and questing, find his entrance and push into him again, testing and preparing him just a little longer until he’s satisfied.

Kylo can hear the wet sounds of Hux’s hand on himself, and he can’t help the litany of “ _pleaseplease_ fuck me, want you so badly” that falls from his mouth when he feels Hux’s cock nudge at the underside of his.

And then, suddenly, finally, he’s pushing in and Kylo nearly wails as he’s split apart and held together all at once.

He goes slow, makes the other feel every inch of him disappearing into tight, welcoming heat. They’re both panting and shaking and just like that there’s no more room for slow. Kylo is pulled close, the curve of him fitting so perfectly against the General’s. He fits a leg between Hux’s, opens himself further, and when Hux begins to thrust, the angle is so deep and so good and so goddamn perfect that he has to grip himself to keep from ending it all right there.

Hux has an arm curled around his chest, holding him to the strong body behind him, and he feels so safe, so cared for and understood. It’s overwhelming. He can do nothing but moan and cry out and scream when Hux pushes up against the core of him, over and over and over again, lighting his body up in pleasure like he’s never experienced with anyone but Hux. 

“So beautiful like this. You were made for me, for my cock in you, to be held down and fucked like this.” Hux’s voice is a low growl at this point, and Kylo wants to lose himself in it.

“Yes, yes,” he promises, lets Hux roll them off of their sides until he’s being pinned down and fucked into the mattress. He can feel every line of Hux against him like this, and there’s no better place than here: pushed against the bed and being driven into by the man he’s finally starting to realize he can trust. “Yours, Hux. Just yours.”

“Want to take care of you, have you like this every day and make sure you know that you’re wanted.” It’s as good as the three words they encompass. It’s better, even. It’s nothing he ever thought he’d hear, much less needed to hear. Kylo seizes up, tenses and shakes apart when he comes, gasping Hux’s name as his orgasm is ripped from his body.

Hux fucks him through it until he’s whimpering with overstimulation, a few more blurts of come staining the sheets until Hux moans quietly and whispers his name in turn, spilling deep within him, kissing the back of his neck tenderly, affectionately.

When his shudders die down, he carefully pulls out, and Kylo barely has time to mourn the emptiness before he’s pulled into Hux’s arms, head pillowed on his chest with long fingers carding through his hair.

Usually, they speak afterwards. About what depends on the day, but today there is only silence. It’s soft and hazy and more comfortable than either deserve or expect from life.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other, the galaxy passing unnoticed beyond the window, but the vastness does not see or care beyond its own complicated and yet somehow simple existence. The Force governs it, guides it, and within itself it bears witness to a supernova; two of its red, fiery lights are entwined, meshing into something new, something more whole and stable in themselves when close rather than distant. It’s blinding when the lights are at odds, but somehow that makes them all the more radiant when they find a balance.

That is the nature of things, after all.


End file.
